scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Titania
New Titania is a legacy of empires controlling Dokos, main planet of the system ZQ-7YK88. New Titania is the biggest empire controlling this system, as long as controlling the biggest amounts of materials ever excavated in those areas. It has been found that the Anrodiums are the biggest Prime race in the planet, overpassing the 97,3 % of the total population of the planet, with atleast a 2,7% of Phoroky's. 'History' 'Titanus Era' This is the first Era where Titania was ruled by the Phoroky Race, a race primarly founded in the first ages of the planet, after a million year from it creation first habitats have been populated by this race. First construcitons have been found to be aging to -73,300 TiD (Titarum Day), with the construction of basilar spheric huts, made out of stones and hay mixtures. more later when I have time. 'Exploration Era' The Exploration Era is the first attempts of creation of nations, here colonies have been found to be started around -19,650 TiD, most likely the Titanimus and the Phoroky's Empires, each foundled into intrigued relations with each other. Most of the smaller nations like the Anrodiums haven't been found to the surface, most likely living on various tunnel cities which haven't been found for a long age. The Anrodium in specific are the reason the Three Thousand year war happened, a smaller nation that has been found into the deep of the Titanimus lands, which granted into the peace keeping of the ages, things that wouldn't happen to long. 'War Era' The War has been struck over Titania with the arrival of the Anrodiums into the creation of a peace with the Titanimus that, wouldn't be kept for long, with the improvements made by the Phoroky's the Anrodiums started to trade with them, to after ally them with the conclusion of the division of the planed into two sides. With this the war has struck Titania, a war that lead into the destruction of the Titanimus and the Phoroky's race totally, the war has been called as the Three Thousand year war, as is it untold, the war has for real took over 3,000 years, from 749 TiD to 3749 TiD with the execution of the last Titanium speciement. The war has struct most of the planet, devastating most of the eastern side in which the Phoroky's lived in, most of the national wealth of the Anrodiums now come from Phoroky's after the reconstruction of that continent. 'Titanium Era' 4''' '''Titania Era 5''' '''Etymology Titania comes from the creation of the god of Titanimus, itself was used from the god Titon, which granted the Tanimuses and the Phokory a life to deal with which gave into prosperity and opportunities. Titania as the main language of Phokory means "Grace" or by "Defender of the Lands" as it says so, the main religion of the planet is Ttonism, which is the repetition of the history of the god of peace which gave peace to the 2 large empires by convicting the imperial marriage which unified the 2 empires for 300 years. 'Geography' Finding the planet, it will have 2 main continents and smaller islands. 1 main island will be called Titonus fdasfdasfads fds af adsf sad fs ad fasd There, this much for Geography. 'Relations' Here will be disposed a list of nations found out in the entine unverse, the list will contain trades, allies, friends enemies and whatsoever. Trading : None Allies : None Friends : None Enemies : None 'Flag Magazine, will remove when I come this down' Flag magazine, made a good bunch Category:SAP2